Desires
by Spacebabie
Summary: The two Sidhe are ready to hunt down Reginald Leahs. While in Manhattan Margot, is ready to patrol and Colin Canmore has a small adventure of his own.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

by: Spacebabie

**Desires**

**

* * *

**

Previously on Gargoyles

"My mate. We need a change of plans. Divide the servants between the two of us and seek out singers. We may even try to hold a talent contest to trap them here. When we have twenty servants we are going to Procoen!" The Gargoyle Sidhe

The Gargoyle Sidhe piercing Margot's skin with her claw (Pretty Poison)

"You don't have to feel sorry for me. I still wield out justice to those who deserve it." Margot Yale (Heroes)

"Yer wings are not quite big enough and they are not strong enough. We are going to exercise them tonight." Jon Canmore (Cautions)_

* * *

____Queens  
_

Eugene's gas and fix it shop was devoid of life save for the small bird's nest stuffed in the corner between the wall and the roof. Nobody came to the garage to fill their tanks anymore. The empty pumps that had refueled hundereds of cars in the past had been covered in a plastic sheet. The signs that once advertised sales and service with a smile were blank, the remains of the last low price offer clung to edges of the sign in pieces of broken plastic. Plywood boards covered nearly every optainable entrance. There was no reason for a young school girl to be near the building, much less slipping through the side entrance.

The young girl appeared to be no older than the age of nine. Her round face still beheld the baby fat of youthful innocence. Her large round eyes were the same shade of brown as her hair, styled into a friendly bob. She was dressed in the complete ensemble of a Catholic school girl. Her pale green blouse had the prominent collar folded over her dark blue scarf. Her skirt was pleated and plaid and she wore knee socks along with her dark brown shoes. She carried a backpack in one hand. The edges of the canvas were becoming frayed by her dragging it along.

The main office of the station had a single table that held a small television set that the girl and her sister used to try to catch up with the modern world. She dropped her back pack right next to the television. "I don't even know why I have to keep this appearance up. It's almost summer." Her clothes melted off her frame. The very threads unraveled into a cloud before it reshaped itself into a yellow sundress. That was not the only transformation. Her skin had paled to the color of freshly fallen snow. Her hair darkened to a deep purple. The color of her eyes changed to bright red. Her ears grew more pointed and a pair of short bat shaped wings appeared on the top of her head.

"Sis?" The Gwenwyna Sidhe floated out of the main office and down the hall towards one of the garages. The first one was empty and the second contained ten of the twenty petrified forms of her sisters servants. Once they were ordinary humans with breath taking singing voices but once they were drained of their blood and stung by the claws of Gwenny's older sister their bodies transformed into gargoyle like creatures. All of them had the same coloring of skin, structure of wing and arrow tipped tail. "Hey sis, which garage are you in?"

"I'm in my room," the honeyed voice of her older sister came out of the fourth garage on the right.

"I think we need to talk," Gwenny floated into the room that least resembled a garage. Everything was white, the most purest and brightest tint of white. The once dingy gray walls had been painted over and a thick carpet of the matching color was placed on the floor. The bed was shaped like a gondola stuffed with a thick mattress. A crisp canopy of chiffon like material was stretched out at the ends of the boat. One end was piled high with pillows of various shapes and thickness, all covered in white cases. There were a couple of round tables covered in white cloths with vases filled with white chrystantimums. At one end of the room was large matching vanity table with a pale green woman seated in front of it.

"What do you want to talk about." The green woman took a paddle shape brush to her long hair of of soft spidersilk and ran the bristles full length, from the roots to the ends. She was dressed in white gauzy material, sticking to her graceful finger. Her pointed ears, framing the sides of her oval shaped face poked through the top of her shimmering hair. Her face was as flawless as fine china. Sleek eyebrows arched over her eyes of blue crystal. Her slender nose had a pert end and her lips were lush and full.

"It's how I have to dress when I go outside," Gwenny hovered closer to her sister. "Why do I have to look like a school girl?"

"It's to keep you looking innocent." The older Sidhe had kept her leathery, bat shaped wings folded across her shoulders. The end of her thin gargoyle tail brushed against the ground.

"School is almost out for the summer," the younger Sidhe stomped her foot down on top of the air beneath. "I've also checked around. There is no summer school. I think I'm going to look quite conspicuous."

"And what look would you prefer to keep you innocent?" The halfling crossed her legs, exposing her small gargoyle shaped feet ending in four curved talons.

"Maybe a baseball player. A lot of children are in little league teams." She would not attract to much attetnion, except if she wandered over to the park. Several children might invite her to play with them and she would have to decline.

"If that is what you would like."

"It's one of the things I would like," she had said the words underbreath. There were so many things she wanted to try. She wanted to play baseball with the other children she had seen in the park. She wanted to talk to the children. At the garage she had no one to play with her. Her sister's servants never spoke and all Gara had in mind was to destroy humanity.

"What was that?"

"Do you want me to find you another singer, or are you good for a few days?"

"I believe I had my fill of their sweet blood." She took a few last brushes to her hair before she set the brush down and picked up a tube of lipstick. "We are going out tonight."

"How many of our servants should I bring?"

"All of them." She puckered her mouth to rub on a bright red coat.

"All of them? May I ask where are we going?"

"We are going to find my mate."

"The man from the business party." Gwenny was no longer hovering. "We are going to get him now? I thought you wanted to wait until we had more servants."

"We are going to evolve the world once we have a hundred servants." She brushed a mascara wand through her thick eyelashes. "Having a hundred servants to evolve Reginald Leahs is overkill."

"What about the iron weapons?"

"Twenty servants is enough for cannon fodder. Hopefully they wall be able to hold several humans so I can evolve them."

"And I can stop the others." Gwenny held out her fingers. The dim lighting shone on her black nails.

"We are quite a team." She dabbed a touch of pink blush to her cheeks. "I have so many questions. I have to know his favorite food, song, poem, and book."

"Gara," Gwenny rolled her eyes. "The humans these days are interested in television shows and the cinema. We have seen a few movies and shows." They were not much. The watch televison shows that were in syndication and stuck to the AMC for their movie viewing

"I'll add movies and television to my list. I may seduce that him just like the woman seduced that younger man in that one movie. I hope he thinks I'm pretty."

"You are the most beautiful creature in the world. It would be almost impossible for him to resist."

"My little sister is so sweet." She brushed the wings on top of the younger fae's head with her five fingers. "It's almost sunset. I need you to round up the servants and cast a glamour on them,. I need everyone to look like humans."

"Should I look like a grown-up again?"

"I think it may be best." She picked up one of two pearl earrings placed on her table. She would look classy with pearls and immediately catch the eyes of Reggie. It was a good thing she had called him days inadvance and mentioned she was a represenative from another buisness.

* * *

Manhattan

The sun took on a rosy orange hue as it rolled lower in the horizon. The warm light stained the sky and nearest clouds pink that quickly faded to purple and then a deep blue. The windows on the several building soaked in diminishing light, creating golden squares on one side of the rooms the light had entered. Most people tried to avoid the late afternoon sunlight. They cast glares on computer and television screens. People concealed them with curtains and blinds. Some closed their windows for the night and wouldn't open them until the next morning.

One set of windows in the Bell Haven apartments remained unclothed. The fading rays of sunlight highlighted the back of the stone statue placed in front of bedroom window. Despite the thick talons on both the statue's hands and feet and a pair of devilish horns on the top it's head the stone figure did not appeared frightening or threatening. It's arms were flat against it's sides and wings folded over across it's shoulders.

Once the light had completely faded into the horizon did the statue loose its placid stillness. Cracks formed over it's body, first as thin spiderweb like fractures and then thick cracks. It's eyes came to life with crimson light while it moved. A feral battle cry of a mountain lion echoed through the room as the creature once free of the stone pieces covering her skin.

"Good evening Margot," Brendan Wellington stood in the entrance of their bedroom with a whisk and a dust pan in his hands. It was part of his nightly ritual ever since his wife was transformed into a gargoyle and they moved into a slightly smaller and cheaper apartment.

"Good evening Brendan." For the most part Margot still had her human appearance. Her golden hair was styled into thick curls that puffed up at the sides of her head. Her face was the same except for the size and shape of her ears and her lack of eyebrows that have been replaced by thin cartilage ridges. The shape of her body remained unchanged. She could still fit into her cloths. Her wardrobe needed long oval slits for her plum colored wings and heavily spiked tail.

"I received a small raise at work." He stepped over to the stone shards scattered around where his wife had slept for the day. "I'll be getting two more dollars per hour."

"When does this raise start?" Margot stepped out of his way to give him a wider berf to clean. She knew raises usually don't start immediately from the days when she was working in law offices.

"This starting Monday." With a few strokes of the whisk he had filled the pan with the shards. He grabbed the wastebasket from the adjacent bathroom to empty it out before he began to sweep again.

"Oh Brendan, when are you going to use a Dustbuster?"

"There are some pieces here that are too big to be sucked up." He did not allow her to see his smile as he filled up the pan for the second time. There was something about the fact she was still able to chide him that made him smile. It was another thing about their life that had remained unchanged since Margot was transformed.

"Where is our daughter?" She spoke of Penelope, their six year old. She had been living with them for two years since she was adopted. Margot had immediately fallen in love with Penelope's bright eyes, dark curls framing her head and dimples that appeared in her cherub like cheeks whenever smiled.

"Seated at the kitchen table doing her homework." He emptied the pan for the third time. There was only a small handful left.

"Again?" Margot blinked. "Since when did six years get so much homework?"

"I have no idea. I doubt our nephews and nieces had that much schoolwork when they were that young."

"What kind of homework is she doing?"

"Reading." He swept he last of the stone fragments into the pan and stood back up. "I've taken a good look at it. It's her Reader book. It has a bunch of little stories, poems, essays and a couple of plays in there. All of them are at her level. She has to read a story and then at school the next day she and her reading group read over it again and then discuss it."

"Reading a story does not sound like a lot of work." She crossed her arms and frowned. "Why didn't she do it the second she got home."

"I read a news article about why kids these days are not getting enough exorcise." He placed the wisk back into the pan. "Once they arrive at home they do their homework, then watch a little TV or play with their toys and then it's dinner time. After dinner they are too tired to go outside. There is a playground on the school campus that is open until five. I let her play for about thirty-five minutes and then bring her home."

"Let her be healthy in both the body and the mind." She followed him out of the bed room and towards the dining room. Penelope was seated at the table. A thick pillow separated her bottom from the chair. Her children's book was placed on the table and opened to the middle. "What are you reading?"

Penelope stared up from her book. "Amelia Bedelia. She's funny." She resumed her reading.

"It is good to have a well read child."

"What are your plans for the night?" Brendan placed the cleaning tools away and turned on the water in the kitchen sink.

"What we have disgused last night."

"You want to go on a real patrol?" He finished washing his hands.

"Gliding around the neighborhood for an hour is not quite cutting it." Ever since she returned from Ishimura she felt the instinct to protect. She did was not quite sure what was the deciding factor. It might have been the feeling building up within her body every night since her transformation or it could have been sparked when she was gliding through the Japanese village, carrying people out of harms way from the ghosts while her husband used the digital camera with a giant flash. She would try to satisfy her urges by gliding around the small section of town that contained their apartment.

"I knew you would say that," Brendan smiled. "That is why I called ahead for you."

"They know I'm coming?"

"They are going to send a few clan members to meet with you halfway between here and the castle." He opened the refrigerator and removed a handful of white cartons with thin metal handles. "But before you leave I insist we have dinner together as a family."

* * *

___White Plains, New York_

The fading hours of dusk had brought forth dozens of street lamps and porchlights to glowing in the many housing communities. The people driving along the roadways turned on their headlights as they past by stores and other small buildings turning on their outside lights for the evening.

The small building of the Procoen corporation appeared pale gray as the sky continued to darken. The fading pink and lavender had only tinted the edges of the sky. Golden light filled each glass square embedded in the sides of the building and filled the spherical lamps in the parking lot, shigning over the small handful of cars that remained.

Some employees were asked to put in a few extra hours. There were a few others, mostly the scientists in the labs, who decided to stay until they finished the last numbers crunch or last paragraph in their report. The few that had to stay meant that several janitors, lab technicians and members of security also had to stay. Many did not seem to mind, it meant they were going to be receiving a little extra in their paychecks, but those who wanted to return home to their families had given their bosses a deep sigh before reluctantly agreeing. The only person who didn't agree was the secretary to the CEO.

"I can't believe you want me to stay late," Felicia's voice came out more sharp and grating than usually over the speaker phone. The sound quality may have been due to the fact Reggie had asked her to take the place of the secretary behind the main desk on the lobby floor.

"Felicia," I need you to here," Reginald Leahs pressed the tips of his fingers together. The young CEO leaned back in his leather covered chair and kept the soles of his expensive Italian shoes on the edge of his desk. Nobody was going to tell him to keep his feet off the furniture. "I have to stay late, and that also means you have to stay late."

"That also means Relena has to stay late. I hate keeping her here all day."

"You know you can't leave her at your place and you certainly can't put her in a regular day care center." He turned himself and his chair to the side and faced the potted plant. He needed a large framed portrait of someone important on that wall. Most executives have the portrait of the company's founder. When he was working for his mother he had a picture of her framed and it wasn't because Ambrosia Leahs was his mother. He certainly can't have a picture of himself without looking egotistical.

"You need to hire another secretary."

"You won't make as much."

"These hours are killing me. I just told the people from Peng's Wok and Gill to deliver the food you ordered to your office."

"Good," Reggie sat up straight. He couldn't look like a slouched in front of the delivery people and his special guests. "That is another reason why I'm reluctant to hire someone else. They don't know me as well as you do." He turned down the volume of the speaker phone.

* * *

The muted sounds of her boss speaking with the delivery people were the only thing she could hear. The tapping of her fingernails, coated in a pale green polish, against the counter remained inaudible. Felicia thought hard about her next response to Reggie Leahs as she posted a message in one of her favorite chat rooms. She was finished with work. All Reggie wanted her to do was welcome the delivery people and his special guests.

"Are you still with me?"

"Unfortunately," she grabbed onto a few bright orange ends of her hair and rubbed it between her forefinger and thumb. She was going to need another trim to treat the developing splits. Three parts of her hair was dyed different colors. The ends were a neon orange while her bangs were the color of kelp. The rest of her hair was dyed blond, not a natraul Clairol blond, but more of a bright lemon color

"You shouldn't worry about your daughter. Seneca is finished with her assignments and is looking after her."

"Seneca?" Felicia cringed at the thought of the twenty year old genius with her two year old. "You left that little psycho in charge of watching over my baby?"

"Remember your manners."

Remember her manners? Felicia mouthed words and felt her saliva became too bitter to taste. She also felt like spitting. Instead she took a long drink form her bottled water.

"Hello." The tall woman was not standing there before. She was dressed in a pale green power suit with the skirt wrapped tightly around her waist. Her white dress shirt and jackets was button across her chest tight enough to make her mediocre breasts noticeable without coming of as a slut. Platinum blond hair was tied into a librarian 's bun. A string of pearls was around her neck and a single droplet of the organic jewel was in each earlobe.

"Greetings," Whatever resentment Felicia felt towards Reggie was erased as she launched into her usual greeting. She maintained eye contact with the woman but also glanced at the people behind her. There were at least twenty more men and women stuffed into suits "Welcome to the lobby of Procoen. My name is Felicia, and how may I help you?"

"Felicia. That is a very pretty name." The woman did not loose her smile. "My name is Gara Sidnay of New Wave industries." She plucked a single business card out of her skirt pocket and held it between her fingers.

"Thank you," Felicia could not remove her gaze from Gara's fingers. Her nails had a natraul oval shape and the ends were filed smoothly. Everything about Mrs. Sidnay was perfect. She had a tasteful sense of style, gorgeous hair, could afford pearls and had a beautiful body. Her eyes were the clearest shade of blue and framed with doe like lashes. "I'll let Mr. Leahs know you are here." She placed her headset back on. "Mr. Leahs, I would like to inform you that Ms Sidnay of New Wave Industries has arrived."

"Send her in," Reggie spoke on the other end.

"He is ready for you," Felicia removed the headset.

"Thank you," Gara's eyes seemed to be reading Felicia, not reading her to figure her out, but more like the way one would read a menu. "You don't sing by any chance?"

"Only when I'm trying to get my daughter to go to sleep, and even then it is nothing to brag about."

Sidnay just shrugged it off. "In my absence my assistant will take most of my requests." she indicated the woman with dark brown hair cut into a stylish bob and dressed in a yellow suit. She looked like she had just graduated from business school and was staring around the room with large brown eyes.

* * *

Reginald had spread the cheap paper table cloth across his desk and positioned the other chair when he heard the second knock at the door. "Come one in." He set the two clear plastic glasses on the desk and picked up the ice container.

"Quite a nice office you have," Gara Sidnay had entered, walking in a pair of black stilettos.

"Oh thank you," Reggie looked up on her and felt like he could never remove his gaze. The woman standing before him was stunning. Her skirt stopped inches above her knees and the rest of her legs seemed to shimmer form the sheer pantyhose she wore. Her lush lips were kept in a pert smile. "Ms Sidnay, please have a seat while I pour our drinks. Would you like Sprite, Pepsi or perhaps some wine?"

"I would like to start things of with Sprite," Sidnay sat herself down. Her skirt rode up half an inch higher. "And it's miss Sidnay, but I would prefer it if you addressed me as Gara."

"Yes Gara," Reggie could feel the grin stretched out across his face. He filled their glasses with ice and poured the clear citrus flavored drink into her glass before he filled his with Pepsi. "Would you like me to serve you, or would you rather fix your own plate?"

"I am curious on what we are having." Two large paper plates, a stack of napkins and several small cartons with metal wire handles were placed on the table before her. "It smells quite heavenly."

"Lets see," Reggie tapped each of the boxes individually. "This one is white rice. These two are fried rice. This contains the chow mien noodles. This is the orange chicken. This is the kung po chicken if you are interested in something a bit more spicey. This one is the beef and broccoli and this is the bo bo platter." The last container he picked up was the largest. He flipped back the lid to reveal golden brown egg rolls, teriyaki beef sliced thin and skewered on wooden sticks, crab ragoon, barbecue ribs and golden chicken wings.

"Bo bo platter?" She took a small sip from her glass.

"I'm sure we both remember the less fattering name."

"Oh yes, that name." She selected a teriyaki stick and an egg roll before she use the serving spoon to ladle a little bit form each box onto her plate. "I take it this is your favorite food?"

"It is what I nearly always get whenever I order out for Chinese." He looked up at her before he picked up the ladingling spoon and knew that was a mistake. She was already nibblingher teriyaki. Where did she come from? He could never remember meeting someone that hot during business meetings.

"I'm just a bit curious but is it okay if I may ask what is your favorite food?"

"I love barbecue ribs." He managed to remove his gaze from Gara to the food and selected one of the ribs from the platter before ladling a few large spoons of fried rice. "I love a good southern meal of a quarter of baby back ribs covered in barbecue sauce and some spiced apples on the side. I don't care what it's served with: salad, stuffing, rice. It doesn't matter."

"That sounds delicious."

"Yeah," he placed a serving off the orange chicken on top of the rice before placing a soop of the white rice on his plate and toping it with some of the spicy chicken. "There isn't really any place out here that could deliver food like that. They could in the city though."

"I've been to New York City only once."

"Really?"

"My boss sent me to this party in a mansion owned by a Ambrosia Leahs." Her eyebrows perked up. "You are not related are you?"

"I was at my mother's place," Reggie quickly filled up his plate and sat back down into his chair. He watched as Gara twirled her noodles on her fork and placed it in her mouth. Her eyes beheld the pleased expression of someone trying new delicious food for the first time. "I may have saw you there."

"Maybe. I left as soon as all hell broke loose."

"That was about the time I left. I heard someone didn't make it out alive."

"I learned that from my boss the next morning." Her eyes were depressed but her mouth flickered back into the smirk she arrived in for a brief second before resuming her frown. "We sent flowers to Miss Leahs."

"It's a pity we couldn't have talked and gotten to knew each other a little better."

"Why dwell in the past when we can focus on the future?" She eased her fork before another bite of her beef stick.

"Now we can officially talk business."

"Yes we can." Her eyebrows turned up in disappointment briefly. "Those in charge of New Wave have sent me to offer a small business proposition."

"Are we talking about a merger?" He took a bite of the chicken mix along with the rice.

"Not quite a merger but an offer or partnerships in the future." She paused to take another drink. "There was another company we made similar deals with in the past. Sometimes they had a product that needed a little extra something that only New Wave can produce and sometimes we have a scientific breakthrough that needed their help. We would join together for these breakthroughs."

"Who was this other company?"

"Clarkson and Withers," Gara spoke the name in a breathy sigh. "They had folded under six months ago. That was the main purpose why my bosses had sent me to the party. I was to seek out another minor corporation to befriend."

"Interesting," He studied her face as he dabbed his mouth. Now he knew why New Wave Industries had sent her. They were hoping to trot to the eye candy to lure him in. He'll fire off a few more questions to see if they were worthy. In the meantime he can still try to have some fun. He wont peek in her mind just yet. He'll wait to see if she showed any sign of interest first.

"I know you may have to think about it. We know you don't want to instantly say yes."

"I'm far from ready."

"Oh good," Her smile had returned. "We were hoping you were not to eager. A person who waits and researches is a careful person. A person who tests out the merchandise before they buy it."

"So far your company is slowly managing to win me over," He reached for his top drawer and pulled it out an inch. "I wouldn't want to join up with a corporation that is less than too careful."

"We are not in much of a hurry, although we will admit you are our first and only choice."

"I see," he raised the tiny remote he pulled out to eye level. "This is for my CD player. I hope you don't mind but sometimes I find it easier to conduct meetings when there is music playing for back ground noise." He pressed play hoping he had left the right CD inside. "I hope you don't mind a little Nora Jones."

"Is she your favorite?" She nodded her head to the side as the first song began to play.

"I usually play her CD whenever I conducting business. Her music sets up the right atmosphere, but we can play whatever you want to play "

"I prefer classical music and Celtic ballads, but I am curious in your favorites."

"Well I'm partial to all kinds of music," He rose out of his seat. "Let me find my Pure Mood's disc. It might have something you might like."

"You don't have too. After all we only need it for background noise." She grabbed onto his wrist while looking into his eyes.

* * *

Manhattan

The lights of the city blotted out any sign of the stars within the night sky. It did not matter if the could be seen or not, the citzens of the metropolis, rarely, if ever looked up at the sky. They never watched the moon as it changed quarters either growing or shrinking, or the clouds rolling by. They would certainly not have noticed a dusky pink gargoyle as she glided high above them.

Margot's attention was focused on the ancient castle reubilt on the tallest buidling in the city. Wvern did not seem to be at a great distance from her new aprtment when she first took to the air, it had only seemed further away after gliding towards it for fifteen minutes.

"Margot!" the rugged from of deep ebony called from the building he rested on. A man of spun gold fell down between orange wings lined with ivory. Crimson eyes mimiked the friendly tone of his deep voice and grin on his face.

"Othello," Margot shifted her wings too quick and half descended and half fell down towards the building. Her feet tried to maintain a sturdy hold while she stumbled forward. It wasn't enough to keep her from falling face forwad and landing next to the slate gray female and olive green gargoyle.

"Are you all right?" Cecila bent down to offer the former human a hand up. The blond female was dressed in the most colorful outfit of the three waiting for them. Her black camosil hugged against her chest and her light blue skirt was styled in almost flower petal shaped sections. The unique horns pointing forward and then curling backward kept her wavy hair out from her eyes.

"I think so," Margot smiled at the blond female. "I think I only hurt my pride."

"What heappened?" The short gargoyle asked. His head was devoid of any hair and pointed brow ridges provided roofs for his large eyes. His wings were one of the most unique styling Margot had seen. Instead growing out of the back the main wing arms were at the side of his small and lith body. The leathery flesh was stretched from his arms to the middle appendage and connected to his ankles. She had to wonder how he was able to get a belt and loin cloth on his body.

"Rooky mistake. I pulled my wings back too early."

"You should be more careful," Othello told her. He stood at an impressibe height, even though Margot had gained a few extra inches in her transformation, she was still a few inches below his line of his vision. "We can not make too many rooky mistakes during the patrol."

"I'm sorry," the end of Margot's tail, covered with thick and pointed spikes, flicked back and forth. "I'll try to be more careful."

"Try?" Othello shook his head. "You will be more careful. You will follow us and do what I say."

"Maybe it would be better if she listened to all of us," Lexinton's mouth was pulled into a scowl. "Some of us did not forget what it was like when we first learned how to glide and when we first went on patrols."

"I see," Othello blinked. "Then listen to all of us. Now follow." He was the first to spread his wings and catch a thermal followed by Cecilia and Lexington.

"I'm not going to fail," Margot inhaled and let her wings carry her off the building.

* * *

Bright green claws dug deep into the sides of the apartment building, near the rooftop. The gargoyle made sure his claws sought after the scratches he left in before from the previous nights he scaled from his balcony to the roof top. As usual he was dressed in his outfit of black shirt and pants, saving the bright red chest armor and shoulder pads at home. He didn't need them. He wasn't going on a hunt.

"I guess I'll be seeing you two in an hour." the human woman stood with her youngest son held securely in her arms. The fine hair on top of the infant's head was the same deep red shade as her shoulder length locks. His eyes that tried to look at the world around him matched her deep brown irises. "Time for Eddie to go to sleep."

"I'll stop by t' give him a kiss when we are done," Jon curved back his fingers to rub his knuckles across Eddie's eyebrows. His own that were the same color as his hair was replaced by cartilage brow ridges. It wasn't the only transformation his forehead went. The top of it extended into a curved crest with ivory white spikes that sprouted out at the edges.

"Da da," Eddie grabbed onto his index talon with his tiny fingers. He may have his mother's hair and eyes, but the rest of his facial features were from his father. Jon had wished that was where the resemblance had ended. Eddie had a pair of leathery wings much like his own. His feet were also deformed for a human infant. He had five round toes, but the shape of his feet had the high arch of a gargoyle and his heel pointed into a spur.

"Dada is going to give your big brother a gliding lesson," Lorrie readjusted her arm under his chest.

"Cah lee, gide." Eddie tried to reach out towards the fourth person on the roof. The four and a half year old had long left his mother's side to stand next his father.

"I wanna glide," Colin Canmore shared the same eyes along with his mother and brother and had the same curved chin as his mother, but that was where the resemblance to her ended. With each new day he was growing more to resemble his father in the shape of his nose and face. His hair was the same shade of blond as his father's hair color. He had kept his own tan wings folded across his shoulders and under a jacket while climbing the stairs to the top. He lacked the talons to climb up the side of the building like his father.

"And ye will." Jon kissed his wife's cheek and gave her hair a few strokes with his talons. "We will be finished within an hour."

"I'll be reading." She returned to the entrance in the stair way.

"Mommy is gone," Colin spread his wings, a small shower of down fell from the bottom half of his wings. The soft lining he was born with was nearly gone. "We can glide."

"Not tonight," Jon brushed his talons through Colin's hair when his wings had dropped , his palm felt the pointed tips of his son's ears.

"When?"

"When yer wings are strong and big enough." For over six months Jon had taken his son out on the top of their apartment to help get his wings into shape. At first it was once a month and in February he chanced it to twice a month. At the start of May he changed it to once a week. He was going to change it twice a week in August and on Colin's fifth birthday he will take him out on his first glide.

"My wings are big and strong."

"They are not quite big and strong enough. We are going to have to continue our exorcises."

"Can we do mini glides?"

"Aye," Mini glides was a new part of the lesson added during the spring. Macduff had suggested he should step up the lessons in both how often they go out and the techniques used to teach. The mini glides were exactly what they sounded like. Jon would hold Colin on the top of his shoulders and let go of his hands. Colin would jump of and glide to the roof top. The other mini glide was when Jon placed his son on top of the elevator shaft and entrance to the stairs. Colin would either glide to the roof top or into the arms of his father. They were not much different from when Colin used to jump from the top of his dresser and try to glide towards his bed.

"Mini glides!" Colin jumped up and flapped his wings. "I get to do mini glides, mini glides, mini glides, wheee." He ran around in a wide circle with his arms spread out.

"Aye," Jon had to smile at his son's excitement. It reminded the weregoyle of a younger version of himself when he was child and was told he was going to ride on a train. "Ye can stop running like that lad, ye are makin yer poor father dizzy."

"I'm not dizzy," Colin slowed down to walk before finally stopping.

"Now we are going t' begin our exorcises." He stretched his wings to full length.

"Stretch and fold." Colin recognized the first exorcise. It was the same they had always started out with for the past months. First he would unfold his wings and stretch them to their full length and then fold them back across his shoulders.

* * *

White Plains,New York

"So tell me about this latest product," Blue eyes with a tint of purple were locked into pools of clear blue as Reggie removed the cork form the bottle of wine. Their dinner was almost finished. The container containing the platter was empty except for a couple of wooden skewes and rib and chicken bones. Both their plates were nearly cleaned off and the rest of the food was placed into a plastic bag for Reggie to take home and put into his refrigerator.

"It is a new type of hand soap," Gara used her napkin to blot her mouth. She used quite efficient technique to apply make up. There was no lip stick on the napkin. "It's antibacterial but contains natraul oils to make it smooth and creamy so it also moisturizes."

"I'm sure there are a lot of people like Felicia who are always trying to moisturize their skin." He filled two more clear containers with the golden white liquid. This woman sitting before him was amazing. She was beautiful and smart with a great business sense. She had an interesting taste in music. A few times she would pause their conversation and tried to listen on the music. When the song had ended she pointed out she had liked it. She also let him have both of the ribs.

"Everyone should be able to have good and soft skin." She picked up her glass and took a sip. "This is a good wine."

"It costs about forty dollars a bottle. It's not cheap but you should see some of the prices of the bottles out there."

"You have good tastes in food, wine and music."

"I believe you may have good tastes as well. It's a pity I don't have much for dessert, except for these cookies." A handful of golden brown cookies folded over into crescent shapes and wrapped in clear plastic was deposited on the table. "After all I ate a small dessert is all I need."

"This would be enough." She selected the cookie closest to her and tore through the clear wrapping. Her eyes were still on Reggie. She seemed to be watching him, wondering what she should do next.

Reggie dismissed the look as someone who wants him to go first. "Lets see what future our cookies hold." He snapped his dessert in half and removed the slip of paper from the broken pieces. "You can win your way out of any situation with your charm and your words." He waved his fortune around and placed a piece of the cookie into his mouth. 'The cookie has my number.'

"You make interesting friends in your near future." She had removed her fortune. "I wonder if they are talking about us."

"It sounds like it may come true." He took another drink from his glass to wash down the remaining taste of the cookie. "Now lets talk about your soap product."

"We are thinking of calling it Dewdrop."

"Interesting name. My guess it is to go with the moisturizing part."

"That is correct,." Her smirk was replaced with an expression of surprise. Her mouth made a tight little oh that drew Reggie's attention towards it. "I lost my shoe."

"Do you need any help looking for it?"

"No I didn't lose it, lose it. It fell off my foot." she set both her foot and shoe onto the chair and slipped the stiletto back on.

"Miss Sidnae," Reggie's eyes were drawn to her leg. "I believe you are trying to seduce me."

"I'm sorry," She tried to smile in friendly matter but it quickly faded back to the pert smirk she had on her face when she arrived. "I shouldn't have worn these shoes. I need to prop my foot up in order to put on a shoe. Although I do enjoy hearing one of my favorite movies quoted."

"The Graduate is high on many peoples favorites lists."

"Is it on your list?"

"It is there somewhere." He stared into her eyes as she lowered her eyelashes halfway. 'Okay she is interested. There is no doubt about that now. Perhaps I should take a little look inside her pretty head. Probably has a vision of me naked inside there.'

"Perhaps we shouldn't be talking about movies." She sat back down in her chair. "Perhaps we should continue about the possibility of a business proposal."

"Yes," he hoped his voice did not come out strained and took another drink, nearly emptying his glass. Could what he read in her mind be true? Was she really a hybrid creature that was half faerie folk and half gargoyle? Did she really orchestrate the attack on his mother's mansion?

"Are you feeling all right?"

"My throat was a little dry." He resumed his crisp and business-like tone. He had to believe what she was thinking. He had browsed through her memories and not many people would believe what she was thinking. She wasn't just imagining him naked, but also naked and transformed into a gargoyle."Now back to business. It sounds like your company may have all the angles worked out."

"We need to work on the advertisement. There was this time when Clarkson and Withers had the product and needed us to advertise."

"Advertise," He felt himself slowly backing up towards his office door. He had read enough and couldn't help not to feel a little bit flattered at her idea of him being her mate. The only problem with her secret desire was he didn't want to change species. "I'm pretty sure we can figure up a slogan that will knock the socks off the consumers."

"You are considering a joining?" She slid out of her chair and approached him.

"Let me get back to you on that." He slipped out of his office and raced down the hall towards the nearest elevator. He didn't even look back over his shoulder to see if she was following her.

* * *

The Gwenwyna Sidhe's older sister owed her favor. Did Gara not guess how boring the assignment of waiting around into he lobby was going to be? The younger of the two sidhe checked the small watch she materialized on her arm when she created the glamour. It wasn't just for show. It was a real watch with a real quartz timer.

"Are you sure no one needs anything to drink?" Felicia asked them. The words that fell form her mouth were coated in a saccharine glaze despite the fact her eyes held a look of pure poison. "I don't have any problem with brewing another pot or three of coffee."

"We are all good," Gwenny answered while making nearly even one of the servants shake their heads and utter something similar to what she said. She hated that secretary. She was making her work even more difficult with continuing to offer something to drink. She had to animate twenty corpses and use her glamour abilities to make it look like each one had an individual response. It broke away from the other effects she had on them. She had created at least five different conversations, five of them were reading the magazines she conjured. Three looked like the were asleep and two more were just walking around. She even made the affect of having them walk to the restroom and enter one of the stalls. They couldn't do anything except stand there and wash their hands in the sink, but she managed to make it appear like they were still living and breathing humans. If she could make it look like they would have been able to eat she would have created that effect as well.

"What about a tour? There is a possibility you can peek into the labs and meet some of the staff members."

"We are only here for Miss Sidnay to speak with Mr. Reginald Leahs." Gwenny felt she just spoke with the proper aplomb. It was quick and to the point, and hopefully it would keep that secretary from bugging her. She did not know how long she was going to keep up that pretense. If that secretary asked her another question or offered her something to drink again she would be unnessisarily rude. Hopefully she would not have to wait much longer until her sister announced their next move.

'It is time,' Gara's voice came in clearly to Gwenny's mind.

"Well it's about time!" The disguise of being an assistant to an executive had faded the moment she stood up. The glamorous faded from the servants. "Everybody on their feet"

"What are..." Felicia removed her gaze from her computer. "Doing?" It took her exactly half a minute for her to rise to her feet and do what most normal humans would have done in her place. She ran out from behind her desk.

"Entrance!" The Sidhe pointed at the double doors and seven of the servants ran over to block the double glass doors. She turned to where the secretary was sitting and to her surprise saw she was running down one of the hallways instead. "I don't think so. The rest of you follow me!"

Felicia was fast for a human. Her legs had to be that slim from constant running. The treadmills in the company gym finally paid off. The workouts and the constant running were good but they were not enough to compete with speed of a few. Even if the child like creatrure that resembled a woman minutes before did not fly as fast as lighting she could have teleportered herself to be right in front of the Felicia, but where was the fun in that? With one swipe of her black nails she flayed through the blouse and left three crimson lines on the skin.

"Can't stop," Felicia slowed down, but she did not stop. "I can't leave Relena here." Tears filled the corners of her eyes when her legs were too heavy to move. She was even having too much trouble trying to stand. "Relena." She could feel the tears wash down the sides of her face. It was one of the few places she could feel anything. She didn't even feel the thinly carpeted floor when she fell forward.

"You, drag her back to the lobby." Gwenny tapped her hand on top of the shoulder of the nearest servant. "You will stay with her. The rest of you follow me." The plan formulated in her mind as she continued down the hall. She would scratch any human she came across and hand them over to a servant who would take them to the lobby. She would be able to watch over a large group of and if the toxin would wear out she would scratch them again. Her sister will have a large group to evolve.

* * *

Reginald Leahs had just made it to the elvators when a man called out his name. He turned to see flushed man race up to him. One of his employees just had to pick that time to have a conversation with him. Reggie recognized the last name of the man as someone known as either Peterson or Patterson. He was middleage with salt and pepper hair and developing gut, kept hidden by the dark gray suit he wore.

"I hope you can spare a moment Mr. Leahs," he spoke in a calm matter and tried to smile but his eyes had the glint of someone who was deeply angered.

"I can't really talk." Reggie glanced back down to the hall he head just ran from. There was no sign of the Sidhe

"I insist," his grip on his briefcase increased. Reggie almost wondered if he would have broken it if he could possibly squeeze any more. "You have me scheduled to work late next Tuesday. My daughter's basketball team is scheduled to play that night."

"I'll let you go early." Reggie stared down the hall towards his office. The female monster was racing towards them. How could they not have heard her as she loped forward. "In fact half an hour earlier than you usually get off." The elevator doors open and he pushed his employee inside.

His employee didn't turn around until he was halfway in the elevator. One look at the pale green creature racing at them with the leather of her wings flattering and her eyes blazing a deep pink color he jumped towards the far side of elevator wall. "Jesus!" The briefcase and fell from his hands that had paled at the mere sight of the glowing red eyes on the female monster.

Reggie didn't say anything. His eyes never left Gara until the doors closed. Sealing them off from her as she tried to reach inside. He kicked forward. The toe of his boot pushed her sharp talons back as the doors closed.

"What the fuck was that?" The buisnessman had regained control of his voice once the doors had shut, cutting off the beast from leaping in after them, but not silencing her cougar like roars.

"Something I was trying to get away from." Reggie paused when he heard the feral cry of the halfing vent her frustration. He couldn't quite explain to his employee what the monster's true motives were without revealing his powers to him. "We couldn't hear her racing after us and that is my main concern. If we can't hear the sound of her loping, then none of my other employees would be able to."

"What are we going to do?" Where once stood an irate employ capable of raising hell with his words stood a shaking man who's face was damp with sweat.

"She is mainly after me." He had to choose his following words carefully."She has my scent memorised and will primarily track that down. I'm going to try to find some place to kill her." He grabbed onto the shaking man's wrist. "You are going to be a hero. You are going to ride the elevator one floor at a time. You see anyone tell them to get inside. Once you have reached maximum filling compacity you are going to pull the emergency brake. Once she is detained or destroyed I will come back for you."

"I know some numbers off a few others staying late." He fumbled to pull out his cell phone.

"Call them and tell them to meet you on a specif floor. Have a few of them try to organize a few elevator rides on their own." Their ride came to a stop and Reggie grabbed onto the other man's shoulders. "Godspeed man."

"You too sir," he held up his phone. "And try to becareful."

"I will." He exited the elevator without even bothering to check if the Sidhe was there or not. To his luck the hallway was empty. The first part was complete. He had found a way to keep his employees safe. He just had to think of the other part of the plan, the part on how to get rid of the gargoyle creature. He almost wished he had a weapon in his office. He did have a knife in his car. He could lead the Sidhe there. No he couldn't, not with her little private army down there.

"Come on Reggie think. Where would they keep a weapon in here. The security guards have weapons, and I own a key to their lockers. Now I just got to lead her to the sub level." He reached into his pocket with the intent of calling the head of the security team to stay out of the locker area. His hand came into contact with a small strip of paper. It was the fortune to his cookie.

* * *

Her fists pounded on the doors despite their effortless attempt of breaking through them. She glared at her reflection in the mirrored doors. What could have gone wrong? They were talking about their interests and the mock business she created when he suddenly looked panicked. He slipped out of the door and ran off towards the elevators. How could he have known?

"No need for me to be acting like this," she inhaled and took a step back. He had only temporarily slipped away from her, not permanently. She was just going to have to track him down. There was not much speculation on where he might be going to. Right to the lobby where the Gwenwyna Sidhe and her servants are waiting. She should let her sister know the latest news.

'Gwenny, I need a little more help from my sweet little sister.' She sent the message from her mind while pushing the down button between two of the elevators.

'Are people feeling in terror?' Even there mental voice could sound amused when she was enjoying her assignments.

'Unfortunately two are, and one of them is Reggie.'

'Don't worry. If I see him I shall sting him.'

'Thank you. I shall repay you in some form.' The doors to one of the elevators opened. It was not the elevator Reggie and another man took. It was not completely empty either

The man in the elevator took one look at Gara and leaped back before trying to get the elevator doors to close faster by pressing on a button. The sidhe tried to leap inside, but the doors closed on her hand, breaking the tips off of three of her nails. She pulled her hand back in a mixture of pain and rage and roared out her frustration before she pressed the down button again, an empty elevator opened it's doors to her a few minutes later.

On the floor beneath them there was no Reggie,nor was ther a sign of anyone else. She pulled her head back and sniffed the air. A mixture of fragrances infiltrated ehrn ostrils but none of them matched the man she had sought. She clenched her wirsts and hissed through her teeth before she signaled the elevator to take her one floor down.

The gradual ride down slowed her down, but she could not leave any floor undetected. Reggie could be on any floor and she did not know where he might be hiding. She had hoped he may have been a bit more udnerstanding, but it seemed he was like every other human who came

There were two women waiting in the elevator when the doors opened on the seventh floor, or at least there were when Gara stepped out. She had heard the voice of the man who shared an elevator with Reggie beofre she saw the two female employees step inside. They didn't even have a chance to see where they quickly stepped inside. The sidhe tried to give chase but the doors had clamped shut when she was inches away. It didn't matter. She could not smell Reggie on the and was not desperate to chase after them. She did not want to injure herself even further. The only thing she could do was wait for another elevator car to make it up to her floor.

Gara was certain she had detected Reggie's scent when she stepped off on the fifth floor. His scent lingered in the air. She could pick up his cologne, the kung po chicken, the wine and his own natraul aroma. There was something that was coated in his scent near where she stood and it was coming from the floor. More importantly it was coming from a strip of paper.

"You can win your way out of any situation with your charm and your words." She read the strip of paper out loud. "So, you left your fortune behind." She brought it to her nose and inhaled. His scent was stronger. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air, trying to find the direction his fragrance was coming from.

His fragrances was wafting over from the door leading to the stairs and there was something lying on the ground. It was tiny clear bag that made a crackling sound when she picked it up. It was the wrapping for the cookie. "So you have taken the stairs." She brought the piece of plastic to her nose. "You were not running away from me. You are trying to play hard to get." She will continue her hunt down the stairs. It would not be in a hurry since he was expecting her.

* * *

Manhattan

"All right lad. It is the time ye are waiting fer." Jon let his wings just hang limply as he bent down to pick up his eldest son. His own wings felt a bit tired after the work out he gave his son. He felt like his own wings should have been a bit more used to the exorcises by now. He could always have Colin work his wings while he instructed verbally and kept his wings cloaked.

"Mini glides?" Colin asked in a excited tone. He raised his arms to allow his father to pick him up and tried to climb on top of the green gargoyles shoulders when he was at chest level.

"Not yet, lad. We are going to do something we bit different tonight." He carried Colin to the double entrance for the elevator and stairs. "Tonight ye are going to practice gliding up."

"Climb up?" Colin glanced at the entrance. He was used to his father hoisting him on top of the highest part of the building. It usually meant for him to be jumping down with his wings spread.

"Not quite lad. I want ye ta glide up. Now ye can get on me shoulders." He lowered his wings as far as they could stretch as Colin climbed his way on top of his back and seated himself with his legs curled over his father's shoulders. "Now steady as usual." Jon held onto the small hands while Colin placed his feet on his shoulders and stood up.

"Now where do I go?"

"I want ye to try to glide on top of the elevator shaft."

"Glide," Colin spread his wings to their full span and felt the warm May breezes underneath.

"That's it lad. Feel the wind underneath. There are plenty of currents up here."

"I'm going to glide." He released his hold from his father's hands an stared at the top of the shaft. "Here I go." He jumped forward towards the shaft. He felt the air currents under his wings keeping him a lot and for a few seconds he felt raised before he his feet came in contact with the surface. "I did it! I can glide!"

"Aye," Jon clapped his hands. "That's me lad."

"Daddy, did you see?" Colin jumped as high as his legs could allow him. "Did you see me?"

"How cannae I not?"

"I wanna show Mommy."

"I donae think that is a good idea," even if he could convince Lorrie to stay up outside with them she wouldn't be able to watch her eldest baby trying out his wings. She could watch the exorcises, but she wouldn't be able to watch the mini glides. "Ye may end up scaring her."

His father's words had only slightly drained the enthusiasm from the quarterling. "When can I show Mommy?"

"In a couple of months. Now ye can either do a mini glide into me arms on ye can glide down to the ground."

"I wanna glide down to the ground." Colin walked the length of the shaft and raced forward, jumping when he got to the edge and spread his wings. The wind carried him in a long descent past Jon and continued towards the edge of the building.

"Colin, stop!" Jon ran after his son. He should have jumped on top of the shaft and stood next to him when he glided down. The wind was too much for him, that had to be why Colin was continuing

"You said I can glide to the ground." He continued his descent over the side of the building.

"Not that ground!" Jon loped to the side of the building, hoping Colin had just glided down to their balcony but he did not have such luck. Colin was gliding down towards the streets before. "Colin!" Jon propelled himself over the side. His wings took to the air as he tried to catch up to his son.

* * *

The nights were usually cooler then the days. There was no sun to heat up the air to a sweltering and uncomfortable temperature. No heat index to bake the asphalt and cement sidewalk. It was not as cool as the nights from a month ago. Everybody expected it to be a little warmer, but no one thought the temperature would have been around 80 at night. The humidity that clung to the temperature in the late after lingered in the sky, retaining most of the heat from the sun light. Most of the people on the side walks were racing towards their homes or trying to catch the bus and the cab to their destination with the hopes the vehicles they stepped inside would have been cooler.

The unforeseen heat weighed down on two people, walking together towards their point of buisness, Both of them were in their early to mid twenties. The woman's spirals of dark hair stood up against the sticky heat. Her brand of spray on hair gel kept the ends from splitting and frizzing. The rest of her did not bear any sing of discomfort. Her choice of clothing consisted of a short vest and a tube top that only concealed her chest, leaving her midriff bare. She wore her shortest pair of shorts and sandals. A back pack hung low on her back and she held a melting slush drink.

The man keeping her company was not as comfortable as she was. His clothing contrasted with his pale skin. He had chosen to wear a dark green pair of baggy pants with several dozen pockets and zippers. A pair of heavy black boots with three straps that were sealed with heavey silver buckles, a black T-shirt and a black leather trenchcoat. Sweat coated his body almost causing the ivory hue of his skin to shine. The top of his dark hair hung limply over one shaved side of his head.

"You didn't have to come with me," Yvette tugged on the straps of her back pack and pulled them up higher on her shoulders. "It wasn't that much of walk between Barney's and Kinkos."

"It was nearly ten blocks," Davis took a long slurp from his drink. his eyes kept scanning the streets and people around them. "There are things out here that would see a barely dressed woman like yourself and think 'I wanna piece of that.'"

"You are way too paranoid," she rolled her eyes.

"You would be too if you had several midget monsters chase after you." He stared up at the sky and half cursed the developing clouds. Part of them were the reason it was hot . They were trapping in the heat. On the other hand when it rained it would possibly cool off the city.

"Little bastards cost me my crown." Last fall she had competed in the Autumn Queen pageant and came in close. It wasn't because of the quick wit she displayed during the question and answer section, it wasn't just because she was beautiful and had a talented singing voice. She made it to second because her boss was one of the judges and he hired Davis and Gosford to help take out the competition. "Are you sure you can't arrange for something to happen to the girl who got first place?"

"Not without looking too suspicious." He glanced up at the sky again.

"Why do you keep looking up?"

"Nobody ever looks up in this city. They wouldn't know if there was an air conditioner falling on them, a giant airship heading straight towards a police precent, the gargoyles, or a little kid floating to the ground." He picked up his pace when he saw what looked like a little blond boy desending to the ground with a small child sized hang glider keeping him aloft.

"A baby is falling!" Yvette pointed at the child as she ran through the sidewalk. There were some people on the walkways , but not enough to prevent her from racing after her co worker. "Somebody catch that baby!"

Somebody turned out to be a man in a dark orange suit and dark red hair. He had overheard their cries and looked up to see the child a few feet above his head. The man in orange ran forward and took a leap. He grabbed onto the child by the legs and pulled him closer to his chest before his feet touched the cement. The small group of people around him gave him a well deserved applause.

"Is he okay?" Yvette caught up to the crowd. She shoved a few people aside to see if the child was hurt. To her relief the preschooler was laughing.

"Oh good," Davis let out a sigh between the deep breaths he took. It was exhausting for him to be running in that heat.

Nobody noticed what had landed against the side of the nearest building, a few feet above their heads. Not even Davis looked up to see a bright green gargoyle cling to the side of the building next to them and sigh in relief.

"You two should be the real heroes," the man in orange stared at Yvette and Davis. He had bright green eyes and a narrow goatee covering his chin. "I wouldn't have looked up if the young lady hadn't called attention to him."

"Where are his parents?" A woman in the crowd called out.

"Perhaps we should ask him?" the man set the child down. Without him blocking the man's chest the crowd could see the initials H.A.M. printed on his chest. "Young man what is your name?"

"I can't tell you," the little boy crossed his arms. "I can't tell a stranger my name." His response earned a few comments about him being a smart child from the crowd.

"What is that on his back?" Another person asked.

"I thought it was used as a parachute." He grabbed the boy by the arm and slowly spun him around.

"I thought it was a like a hangglider from where I stood," Davis shrugged.

"Man, his parents have got to be dumber than Steve Irwin." Yvette leaned forward to get a better look at what had kept the boy from exactly falling. "People like that shouldn't be parents. I don't care if you were raised around vicious reptiles or are a part of a family of daredevils, there is a thing called common sense."

"Or they might be freaks." The man with the goatee had tried to examine one of the hook parts of the child's gliding device only to discover it was a flesh covered claw and that the long polls were covered witht he same kind of flesh and part of his back. "These are wings."

"Don't touch them." The child jumped back away from the strange man and glared at him. The sclera of his eyes were lit up for a brief moment with a white glow.

"He's part monster," the stranger took in they eyes and the boy's pointed ears and fangs. He pointed at he wings "He's part gargoyle."

"How did that happen?" Yvette ignored the clamor of the crowd behind her.

"It not obvious? One of those monsters raped a human female"

"Some of those creatures are female," The image of an orchid colored female gargoyle fighting the goblins that had tried to attack him was still fresh in Davis's mind. He hated to admit it, but part of him felt like he owed the gargoyles something for saving his life. "Just look at him anyway. He's mostly human. It looks more like one of his parents was human and the other was part gargoyle."

"Either way this freak must be dealt with." He reached out for the hybrid's hand. Two people in the crowd pushed him forward while another pulled back one of the pushers. "As the co founder of Humanity Against Monstrosity I cannot allow a freak like this to be amongst humans."

"What the hell?" Jodi grabbed onto the boy's other hand and tried to pull him back. "He's just a little kid."

"Are you like the Quarrymen?" The person who pulled back one of the pushers asked.

"The quarrymen had lost it's focus. We started out in Washington as an answer to those freaks who set up their organization."

"Those Neo Olympics haven't caused an trouble," Davis stepped up to the H.A.M representative and stared deeply into his eyes. "And what do you mean purpose?"

"They only go after gargoyles. There was a time when the would go after anything that wasn't human, including hybrids and freaks made out in a laboratory."

"Some of those freaks used to be human." Davis curled his fingers toward his palm. "Some of them did not know what they were getting involved with."

"That does not matter to me. They are no longer human and must be dealt with." He pulled the child closer to him.

"What do you mean by dealt with?" Jodi's question brought a few agreements from the small crowd. She tried pulling back when the little boy started to cry. "He's just a little kid. Don't worry little guy. I don't mean to hurt you."

"Let him go," Davis glared into the green eyes of the H.A.M member.

"I cannot allow this threat to run around freely."

"Ye heard em." The tall green creature had landed within seconds of the man in orange's refusal and picked up the red head by his shoulder with one hand.. The gargoyle stood at near seven feet and cast a shadow over the crowd. His eyes were filled with a phosphorus light, fangs bared while the beast growled at the H.A.M member.

"I think we found his daddy," Jodi released the boy from her grasp and slowly backed away from the spectacle.

"I didn't mean too," the blond child took one glance at the enraged gargoyle before turning around and racing down the sidewalks.

"Colin!" The gargoyle practically threw the man in orange over his shoulder before he took off after the winged boy.

"Maybe that wasn't his father," Jodi wondered if she should try to catch the boy.

"I think it was," Davis grabbed onto her arm. "You didn't seet he look in the kid's face. He reconized the green one."

"Then why did he run?"

"Did you ever do something you weren't suppsoed to when you were a child?" he let go of her at the sound of the first fist striking a face. Behind him the crowd had broken up into people fighting each other. "You didn't want to get caught because you did want to get punished? That was the look." He walked over to where the H.A.M man was getting back to his feet. He cracked the knuckles in his fist before striking the man on the end of his Roman nose.

* * *

___White Plains, New York_

Maybe Gwenny didn't need her older sister to owe her one. She was having a lot of fun chasing after the late employees and stabbing them with her nails. There was only one problem with her plan. She had sent all of the servants back to the lobby with a paralyzed human. What was worse she had already fired off one of her nails. She was going to have to wait for an hour before it would grow back.

'Ten servants come to me," she was able to call to them mentally. 'The rest of you watch over the others.' it had only been a half hour since she attacked the first one."What is behind this door?" That was another part of the fun. With each new door there was a new room and sometimes they held possible victims.

The new room she entered was small. There were several shelves filled with books a few potted plants and various small jars with labels. There were a few cardboard boxes in one corner of the room, a wooden cabinet in another and near the back were two desks. One was a single table with a chair and a stack of folders stuffed with paper. The other contained a computer tower with monitor and keyboard.

"Another office?" Gwenny lowered herself to the ground to stomp her foot. It was hard to get her point across when she couldn't make a loud sound with her foot.

"Mama?" The muffled sound brought The Sidhe's focus to one side of the room where a large screened pen was behind the cabinet. A little girl, no older than two, was stirring from her nap. The child was wearing what it looked like a pair of pink pajamas and a purple coat.

"A baby?" Gwenny swept her hand past her face and the cabinet slid to the opposite side of the room. The toddler took one look at her and bawled. "It is a baby."

"I want my mommy," the toddler stepped backwards towards the side of the play pen. She didn't know who or what the intruder was

"I'm not going to hurt you. Gara will when she transforms you." She flew towards the pen. Who left a baby around? It was up to her to calm it. "It will be great. Soon you will...have wings." That was not a coat on the baby. That was a pair of gargoyle wings cloaked across her shoulders. She also had a short and thin tail.

"Have wings. Want my mama." She almost looked human except for her wings and tail. She had a smooth forehead with real eyebrows like a human girl. Here ears were large and pointed and she had fangs. Looking down Gwenny could see the toddler's feet were shaped like a gargoyles with four toes. "Mama!" Tears started to leak out of the corners of her eyes.

"You already are part gargoyle. You are like one of the people in that neat village in England." She was going to have to tell Gara about this, but first she had to take care of the two humans standing behind her. "Who do we have here?" She turned around. A heaveyset man dressed in a gray uniform of a security guard blocked the only way out.

"Don't move." The gaurd bellowed. He had pulled his gun out and aimed it at her. His heavey soled boots could have been easily heard even by those without any enhanced fae hearing.

"What are you going to do if I do move?" She kept her eyes on the gun. There was a faint scent of iron coming from it, still she did not act afraid. "You are not going to shoot a little girl are you?"

"Sevarius says you might not be a real little girl."

"I also say you are not going to shoot her," the young woman standing behind the girl ordered. The guard was huge enough to block most of Gwenny view of her. All she could see was the top of her head and bright read hair. "You don't know how fast she is. We cannot risk her ducking and having the bullet hit Relena."

"You should listen to her," Gwenny pointed at the guard. A black nail dislodged itself from her finger and flew towards the guard. The sharp tip imbedded itself in his shoulder. "You don't know how fast I am."

"What did she do?" The guard felt the sharp pain in his arm, along with the numbing sensation creeping down to his fingers and across his chest.

"I got you first." She watched as the gun fell from the guard's weakened hand. "You might want to lay down. It's better than falling." The guard tried to do what she said and slowly lowered himself to the ground, but his legs gave way when he was almost down.

"Neurotoxin, or does it only cause paralysis in the muscles?" The woman standing behind the guard kneeled down next to the fallen man. She was dressed in a pale green shirt and blue denim pants. A lab coat covered most of her body and was only held secure across her chest with three buttons.

"What?" The child like fae lowered her hand. She thought the other human was going to attack her, not kneel down and ask her questions. She also couldn't believe how young the scientist appeared. Gwenny watched more television and movies than her sister and one thing she picked up was that people in lab coats did not look like teenagers. This one had skin almost as pale as hers and oval shaped face with delicate features.

"Your nails. Do they affect the nerves, the muscles or possibly both?" The woman did not look up at her. Her main focus was on the black edge of the nail sticking up out of the gaurd's chest.

"I'm not sure," Gweny starred at her fingernails. The eight enamal pointes reflect her confused expression "all I know is they make people not able to move."

"I could run some tests." The woman with red hair stretched on a laytex glove and pulled a small vial out of her pocket. "I can pick it up?"

"You can touch them. Just don't let the pointy part cut through your skin." Why was she not attacking the strange woman. Why did she feel she have to be compelled to talk with her.

"Always best to not take a chance." she used a pair of tweezers to remove the nail from the guards arm and placed it into the vial. "Does it hurt?"

"I can't feel a damn thing," the guard replied.

"I wasn't talking to you, and watch your mouth around the baby" Seneca refrained from slapping him and stood up. "Does your finger hurt?"

"Never hurts." She stared at the pail finger where the nail was. There was nothing oozing, just plain smooth flesh. A thick line of nail was protruding out of the cutil from the other index finger and was halfway to covering the finger. "I shot off another one earlier and it has already started to grow back."

"How long does it take for them to grow completely back?"

"An hour. Why did you put my nail in that little jar?"

"I want to run tests on it," Sevarius raised the bottle up and stared at the little black nail lying inside. "And then I'm going to try to extract the poison from it. I will use it to find a better form of muscle relaxant or anaesthetic."

"What are those?" She floated back to the baby pen. The little infant had stopped crying and mumbled something about being hungry. She conjured up a small oat cake flavored with honey and gave it to the toddler.

"They are sort of like medicine. Can you produce any other type of poison? Can you create a chemical to make people fall asleep?"

"I don't think I can."

"How long will your victims remain paralyzed?"

"Like my nails, an hour. The woman with the strange colored hair will be able to move again in about eighteen minutes."

"You got Felicia?" Sevarius laughed until she looked in on Relena. "We shouldn't laugh about Relena's mother."

"Felicia is her mother?" Gwenny pointed at the baby. "How?"

"Her father was mutated into a creature that was 80 percent gargoyle. The 20 percent left was enough for them to be able to have Relena."

"Mutate?" Gwenny blinked as she tried to pronounce the word

"As a verb it means alter by science."

"Science can do that?"

"Science can do a lot of things." Seneca approached her writing desk and picked up a small container off it before she opened the door to her miniature refrigerator and brought out a small bottle of milk. "Why are you not attacking me?"

"Because you are not a afraid of me and you asked all those question. I don't know why you are asking me those questions."

"Ever since I was a little girl I had been fascinated by poisons. I used to keep hornets nests, scorpions, venomous snakes and toads and black widows in my room." She poured the milk into the glass like container before replacing it in her refrigerator. "I took care of them and tried to extract their poisons. It was all for science of course, but people were afraid of those creatures and they acted like I was a freak."

"That's mean."

"I understand I'm not normal," she snapped the lid with the plastic spout on top of the glass and brought it over to Relena. "Most girls my age had just finished their second year at college, while I just finished my first year of med school."

"Milk," the two year old grabbed onto the glass and sipped the milk through the spot.

"That is still mean, Miss Sevarius."

"You can call me Seneca." Seneca smiled at the girl

"I am the Gwenwyna Sidhe, but everyone calls me Gwenny." She held her hand out in a friendly matter. There was no way she was going to sting this woman and hand her to Gara, she was too special.

* * *

Manhattan

Colin was going to be in trouble. When is father caught up to him he was going to receive a punishment. He should have landed right next to his father, but his father did say he could glide to the ground. It wasn't fair. He could glide and proved it by gliding up to the top of the elevator shaft and he glided all the way to the ground, or he would have if that strange man didn't catch him.

That was another thing. First the man and the other people were nice to him and then they hated him. Grown ups were so confusing. The man with the real white skin and the pretty lady were trying to take him from the strange manHe should have just staid by her side until Daddy was finished attacking the strange man. He had to have been a bad man. His daddy only attacked the bad people.

"I want to go home." Colin stopped running There were hardly anyone else on the sidewalks and only a few people on the street. He didn't recognize any of the streets. There was a McDonald's near his building and he remembered his parents driving past a giant watch. He didn't know where to go. Should he go in the same direction, or should he turn around?

"It's those monsters!" A tall and burly man ran down the sidewalk towards Colin, shoving a few people aside as he raced past him. He appeared what Colin's mother would call messy looking. He had short messy hair and a messy looking beard. He wore a large dirty green coat over the rest of his cloths. He didn't even notice Colin when he ran past him.

Colin stared into the direction the messy man came from and tried to find out why he was running. He saw a few other people, all with frightened expressions, run down the walk way in the same direction as the messy man while a few others just stood to the side and stared up at what was gliding past them.

The pink gargoyle's eyes were overflowing with crimson light. Her dark purple wings held her body low, just a few feet above the sidewalk, yet high enough to keep her aloft on the air currents. Like the humans who ran past Colin, she did not seem to notice the blond boy.

"Gargoyle!" Colin shouted out and spread his wings to their full span. It did not matter if he was lost or not. He was a hunter and gargoyles were his enemy.

The female gargoyle must have saw him because she descended to the ground and landed several feet from the child. "What are you doing out here?" She stood up to her full height and allowed the light to fade from her eyes. "Where is your father?"

"Gargoyle," Colin's snarling only softened slightly. The pink gargoyles voice was familiar as was her blond, curly hair and the green outfit she wore.

"How did you get all the way out here, Colin." She held up her hands slowly approached him with a face full of concern. "Don't be afraid. I know where your place is and it's not far from here."

"You are evil!" Colin swiped forward at the gargoyle and missed. He lashed out at her arms as she grabbed onto him and left four thin red lines.

"He's already teaching you to hate gargoyles like him." She did not growl when his nails cut through flesh.

Colin did not look at her, nor at the mark he left on her arm. He was staring at the sky and at the green gargoyle landing behind her. "Daddy! A gargoyle has got me."

"Let him go," Canmore had enough of people grabbing onto his son. He did not like how the human was talking about Colin and he did not trust the gargoyle. He never saw her before, but that did not matter. He felt his eyes light up.

"Jon, its me, Margot Yale." She set Colin down and did not turn around.

"Margot?" The white in Jon's eyes died. He almost didn't notice his son when he ran up to him. "I thought ye died, not turned into a gargoyle. who did this t' ye?" Shock and concern were quickly repelaced with anger when the weregoyle came to a conclusion. "It was the demon's clan."

"You were at the party when it happened." She reminded him.

"The one who used ye as a hostage and stabbed ye. She said her talon's were poisonous."

"She was half faerie, and I'm not the first." Margot leaped onto the side of the neatest building. "She has done the same to hundreds more humans."

"I want t' help ye," Jon picked up his son and held him close to his chest. "Are ye like me or are ye a pure gargoyle."

"A pure gargoyle. Don't take the sun for granted like I did."

"I still want t' help ye."

Margot paused in her climbing. "I appreciate the offer." She continued up the side of the building until she felt she was high enough and spread her wings.

"She glide away," Colin pointed at the pink gargoyle as she glided towards the direction she had glided from.

"She is not one of the evil ones," Jon approached the building Margot climbed. He was only going to be able to climb with one arm and both legs so he can hold his son. "Now I want ye t' hold onto me." He waited until Colin formed a tight grab onto his chest before he wrapped his arm around his chest and climbed up.

* * *

___White Plains, New York_

Reggie sat on the lone bench in the middle of the small locker room set up for his security. He found a gun in the third locker he had checked. One would be enough if he couldn't use his ability to convince her to leave.

"I knew you didn't run away," the creature he had addressed as Gara in his office stepped into the locker She did not look at all annoyed and appeared more impressed than anything. "It's why you left all those little clues for me to find, including your neck tie, and why you left the door open."

"You have read my mind," he spoke in his usual cool and calm demeanor. He didn't want to show her he had the gun, not yet. "You only want me, not my employees."

"You are correct, my love." Without removing her eyes from him she stepped back to lock the door. "Now we are alone."

"And we can talk." His eyes began to shift to a more purple shade. "I have to tell you are going about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" She took a step closer to him

"About finding a whole mate thing. This our second encounter. First if you don't count my mother's party due to the fact we didn't actually talk."

"I fell in love with you at first sight," she stepped closer to him, her wings folded down to cloak her shoulders. "I had to make you mine, and how do think I should have gone about it?"

"Perhaps if you continued what you were doing. These mock set up business meetings. We could have gone out to eat a few times and go to the movies."

"We could have gone to your place and watched your favorite movies."

"Or help you develop your own taste in movies." He saw into her mind while kicking his secondary power into full gear. "After you have been sealed into a hill for centuries."

"How did you know?"

"The same way I knew you your plans for me."

"You can read minds." Her mouth formed into her familiar smirk.

"That is not all I can do." He stared deep into her eyes. "I suggest you go back to your home and not cross my path again."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Her smirk faded as she studied his eyes. "Your eyes seem to be glowing."

"I guess I can't convince you that way." He pulled the gun out of his pocket. "This might."

"You were trying to use your powers to convince me," She ignored the gun. "I think we have something in common."

"Something in common?"

"I'm not going to stab you. If you don't believe me you can look in my mind." She slowly stepped closer to his free hand.

Reggie saw her sniffing his hand, arm and chest before she sent her nose against his fingers. He felt uncomfortable with the way she was investigating him. If she planned on waiting until she was close to stab him with one of her nails he would shoot her before she had a chance to raise a finger.

"Just as I thought," she stepped back and smiled. "Why didn't you tell me you were part fae?"

"What?" He almost lost his grip on the gun's handle. "I'm not part anything."

"Oh yes you are. You are part fae, like me. You have to be at least a quarter fae by your scent."

"You are serious?" Reggie shook his head in disbelief. It would explain why he and his brothers had their powers. That only left one question in his mind. "This has been an eventful evening."

"It does bring up a bit of a problem," she stared at her nails. "If I scratch you would you loose your fae part when you change, or would only the human in you transform."

"That I another thing." He raised the gun again. "I don't want to be a gargoyle."

"Nobody does when I transform them." Her face suddenly looked blank. "What do you mean you made a new friend."

"Pardon" Reggie did not lower his weapon. Was she on the verge of loosing her sanity?

A young woman and two children suddenly appeared before them. Reggie recognized two of them. The two year old gargoyle-human hybrid was in the arms of Seneca Sevarius. The third person was a total enigma. She looked like a pale child with dark hair and was wearing something that held a pair of bat shaped wings to her hair.

"Seneca?" Reggie glanced at the little girl as she hovered a few feet in the air. "What is going on?"

"Gwenny, is quite an extraordinary person," Seneca stepped closer to the floating girl. "She has explained about the toxins her nails and the ones in her sister."

"I have read Gara's mind," Reggie set the gun down on the table. He wouldn't dare pull the trigger with Relena in the room. "We still have a bit of a problem though."

"Not quite," Seneca nodded at her new friend.

"My new friend is really smart," Gwenny floated around Her older sister in short circles. "She said she can make medicine out of my nails. Her father is real smart too. He grew full grown gargoyles from a little blood and he turned some humans into furry gargoyle like creatures and made a potion that turned humans into weregoyles."

"Gwenny, please slow down." Gara reached up to block her face. "What are weregoyles?"

"They are human during the day and gargoyle at night. Science has really improved. It's amazing."

"That is great you made a new friend," Gara pulled her close and gave her hug. "And after I'll transform my mate I'll change her."

"No, Gara." The younger fae slipped from her embrace and floated back to Seneca. She stood in front of her with her arms spread. "She wants to stay human."

"Gwenny, you know all human want to stay the way they are."

"Not all humans," the smaller fae pointed at the toddler. "Her mother is still human and her father requested to be changed into a human-gargoyle hybrid."

"He wanted to be a weregoyle," Seneca shrugged. "The point is he didn't want to stay human, and there are a lot more like him."

"It's true," Reggie took a quick look into Seneca's mind to find out her plan. "I've encountered several people on the Internet who would rather be part animal. I am certain there are many who would want to be a gargoyle, and others willing to donate some of their blood for you to drink."

"Internet?" Gara blinked in confusion. She had heard people talk about finding stuff on the Internet on the small televison, but they had never explaiend to her what it was. "What is this Internet?"

"Unfortunately no one can quite explain to you what the Internet is," Seneca told her. "You are going to have to see it for yourself."

"We can use this Internet to make the humans who want to be gargoyles and the donators appear?" She looked into Reggie's eyes, hoping he would have an answer

"It looks like we may able to form a partnership after all," The wheels began to click in "Here is the deal. You two sisters move into my place along with Seneca, Felicia and Relena. You do not transform us or anyone else. We will find our market out there on the Internet and you can transform those people."

"We don't have to turn all the people," Gwenny grabbed onto her sister's hand. "There will be enough humans so there will be cute hybrid babies like Relena."

"What about the servants?" Gara asked.

"They will also live with us. We will also screen the donors for their voices. You don't have to drink all the time?"

"I'm a lot a stronger than when I was in the hill. I can go a couple of weeks without a sip."

"The only problem is we have to convince everyone you have been destroyed."

"I can make them forget, like the guard." Gwenny brought up. "Before I teleported everyone I erased his memories and made him go to sleep. When he wakes up he will be walking and not remember me.

"Nor the conversation we had," Seneca added

"Not quite good. We have to explain also to the employees who have seen you and fled."

"We can make it look like they died in a small lab explosion," Seneca suggested. "We can mix a little magic and science."

"That will work."

"And I can make it look like you shot me," Gara held out her hand. "The centuries have changed and your new way sounds appealing, and the two of us can work together."

"Maybe you can get exactly what you want after all," Reggie winked as he shook her hand.

* * *

Manhattan

Both father and son were silent and they glided over the few city blocks to their apartment. The only thoughts going through Jon's mind were how was he going to explain this to Lorrie and how relieved he felt to be able to find his son.

"Not a word to your mother," the weregoyle had finaly spoke when he had set his son down on the balcony floor outside of their apartment. "Ye are going straight t' bed and no gliding fer two weeks."

"That's not fair," Colin entered the building first and stopped in his tracks when he saw his mother standing thre with her arms crossed. "Mommy" He raced towards her.

"Lorrie," Jon felt a dry lump form in his throat. His wife had a look that could spoil milk in her eyes.

"You were late," Lorrie did not look at him as she bent down to pick up their son. "You are going to ruin his sleep schedual."

"We lost track of time," Jon grabbed onto the end of his tail.

"Did this have something to do about the fight that broke out right near our apartment building? One of the neighbors informed me there was a fist fight. It's going to air on the eleven o'clock news and they said it was caused by what appeared to be a boy with wings."

"It's all me fault," Jon new that Lorrie was becoming more angry with him due to the fact her accent was getting stronger."Colin was on top of the elvator shaft and I said he could glide a the ground, by ground I meant the top of the building."

"And he thought the street?" Lorrie stormed right up to him. "How could you have been this careless?"

"I'm sorry. I didnae mean fer him to glide ta the ground."

"You should have instructed him to glide into your arms!"

"I'm sorry. There won't be any lessons fer a few more weeks."

"For a few weeks?" Her hands were balled into fists. "If you want to teach him again then I will have to be there to watch."

"Aye," Jon hung his head.

"And you are cooking dinner and doing the dishes for the rest of the week."

"Aye," Jon knew that would mean Family TV dinner packs and Hamburger helper, but he felt he deserved the punnishment.

The End


End file.
